


woodwind

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sunlight danced over her bare skin as the leaves swayed overhead</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	woodwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzanami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzanami/gifts).



> I saw Suz being sad about the lack of Fuu/Ferio pwp and fic in general, and then the shipping week was here, and this happened~
> 
> Pwp without particular detail~ (nudity, outdoors, Fuu and Ferio so would and no one can tell me otherwise~)

oOo

Sunlight danced over her bare skin as the leaves swayed overhead, twisting to the tune the breeze played through the treetops and down about the branches – down to where her back pressed to the rough bark of one tree, running shivers across her shoulders, her stomach. Ferio’s hands were warmer than the light, and rougher than the silk-soft wind, but just as fleeting as both. His lips quirked into a grin at the impatient sound she couldn’t help, when he pulled back _again_ \- Fuu tightened her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down so she could kiss the laugh away. 

“If you wanted to rush things, you should have worn something else.” He murmured, against her lips, fingers toying with one of the hundred and one buttons on her dress, which now hung open about her. They were far enough into the woods outside the castle that there wasn’t much chance of someone finding them – but still close enough for it to add to the rush, an adrenaline boost with the way each moment reminded her so clearly they were out in the open, not hidden away in Ferio’s rooms. 

“I thought not wearing anything else might balance it out.” She said, and bit her lip slightly on a gasp as one of his hands slid up over her side, thumb running across the sensitive underside of a breast. His laugh was warm, just a little rough – just like his fingers. 

“Not quite. It was a lot of buttons, and after I went to the trouble of taking my armour off before we came out…” 

“Mm.” She hummed as Ferio dropped his head to her neck, tongue tracing a warm path which the breeze turned chill as soon as he pulled back. He was still in his trousers, but the simple shirt had come off easily, nothing like the normal fight she had finding the fastenings holding chestplate and shoulderguards together while Ferio laughed and was remarkably little help. “…Have I thanked you for that, yet?” 

“Not yet.” His other hand rose to the neglected side of her chest, and she arced her back, shoulders pressing into the tree behind her. The single thin layer of cotton dress did little to soften deeply ridged bark. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, though. After all…” His mouth slid down, further, marking a frustratingly slow trail across her skin. He ignored her tug on his hair, standing just too far away for her to pull closer with a leg about his. “You’re pretty smart, right?” 

Fuu let her head fall back, eyes shutting, and for a moment she did nothing but _feel_. Ferio’s mouth, his hands, the dappling shade pressing over them both… and the twist of the air which surrounded them. 

She raised one hand from Ferio’s hair, the strands sliding through her fingers, and _pulled_ at that air. A coil of wind rattled down through the trees and into Ferio’s back, just hard enough to make him stumble forward – stumble into her, and she hooked one leg up and over his hip before he had his balance back, holding him against her. She glanced at him through the fall of her fringe, smile curling at _her_ lips now. 

“I can think of a few ways, if you’ll let me get those trousers off you…” Her leg slid down a little, pushing the fabric lower. 

Ferio laughed, again, and someone might hear – but she didn’t care, because he wasn’t pulling away. Was, instead, helping her with the buttons on his trousers – and below those, _he_ wasn’t wearing any underwear, either. 

“Smart.” He repeated. “Smart and sneaky.” 

“Well, Master Clef keeps telling us we should keep practising our magic in different kinds of situations…” Fuu said, demurely, and then they were kissing, again. Ferio’s hands fell to her hips, her thighs, lifting her higher against the sturdiness of the tree. 

Half the castle could have decided to walk through that clearing right then – she wouldn’t have noticed. 

She wouldn’t have _cared_. 

(…Which was probably fortunate, as half the bark of the tree came back to the Castle with them, caught in clothing or hair, and gave everyone just as clear an impression what had happened anyway.) 

oOo


End file.
